Gas turbine engines typically comprise a compressor section and a turbine section, with each section including rotatable blades and stationary vanes. Blade outer air seals may be mounted within the engine casing, positioned in close proximity to the outermost tips of the rotatable blades. Blade outer air seals may comprise a variety of materials, including unidirectional Ceramic Matrix Composite (CMC) plies. The exclusive use of unidirectional CMC plies may limit the way in which structural rings are created. A full hoop CMC ring for a blade outer air seal is particularly challenging for unidirectional plies because the outer plies are subjected to tensile stress. Historical data shows that the end ply contains stress concentrations and may limit the allowable stress significantly.